Escondidos
by laula1992
Summary: Es un songfic de la canción ESCONDIDOS de Chenoa y David Bisbal. Espero que les guste.


**Bésame, mientras sientes la piel,  
que hay detrás de mi piel**.

Cada día me besas con más intensidad, por si me iba… por si te dejaba de querer…, ¡Como si eso fuera posible!.

Noto tu mano bajo de mi blusa, acariciándome, esas caricias que cada día me gustan más… **  
**

**júrame, una y otra vez que tú,  
intentarías amarme más,   
sólo un poco más que ayer,**

Cada día estas más enamorado de mi, al igual que yo de ti, lo noto en tus besos, tus caricias, la forma en que me miras…**  
**

**como si fueras tú,  
la vela y yo su luz,**

**para iluminarnos tú y yo,  
casi nada muy poquito,  
dentro del cuarto en un rincón,**

Una pequeña vela, ilumina el pequeño camerino, dónde nos encerramos…

En una esquina, encima de unos cojines, se nos ve besándonos…

****

escondidos, sólo por amor.  
la oscura habitación ,  
tu cuerpo el mío , el tiempo de un reloj,

Nuestros amigos andarán buscándonos…., no sabrán ni donde buscarnos, pensarán que ya nos hemos ido a nuestras casas a cambiarnos; es viernes y se habrán ido a preparar para la fiesta en casa de Zeke, y nosotros aquí en el camerino con la única luz de una vela….

Estás encima mío… no me dejas escapar, me tienes a tu merced, eso me gusta…, cada vez me besas con más pasión….

El tiempo apremia, la Sra.Darbus seguro que cierra el teatro de un momento a otro… ¿qué más da? solo quiero estar contigo…. ya buscaremos luego la forma de salir….luego…más tarde….**  
**

**escondidos, solos tú y yo,  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
de tu interior,  
mientras que hacemos el amor.**

No sé en que momento nos escondimos…para estar los dos solos… para besarnos, para amarnos….

Tu cuerpo sigue encima de mi…

Sabes como colocarte para hacer que nos sintamos a gusto los dos…

Cada vez me gustan más tus besos, tus caricias…

Ahora ya es seguro que hayan cerrado el teatro, pero nosotros seguimos amándonos… Te quiero Troy, te quiero… ****

Bésame, mientras sientes la piel,  
que hay detrás de mi piel,

Empiezas a acariciarme con más ímpetu, parece ser que la ropa empieza a sobrar…

**  
júrame, una y otra vez que tú,  
intentarías amarme más,**

**sólo un poco más que ayer,**

Entre beso y beso, susurras: Te quiero, Sharp…. 

**  
como si fueras tú,  
la vela y yo su luz,**

**para iluminarnos tú y yo,  
casi nada muy poquito,  
dentro del cuarto de un rincón,**

Y la vela sigue ahí, iluminándonos, siendo testigo de nuestro amor… ****

escondidos, sólo por amor,  
la oscura habitación ,  
tu cuerpo mío , el tiempo de un reloj,

Seguimos besándonos, la ropa ya escasea, solo te quedan los pantalones y los boxers… a mi, mi ropa interior…

**escondidos, solos tú y yo,  
atrapados sin poder salir de tu interior,  
mientras que hacemos el amor,**

Suelto algún suspiro que otro mientras acabamos de quitarnos la ropa…. eres tan excitante… tu cuerpo…tus ojos….tu persona… ¡Todo en ti es maravilloso!

**  
clandestinamente intercambiamos el calor … el calor  
indiscutiblemente terminamos viendo el sol,**

Ya completamente desnudos, me besas delimitando cada parte de mi cuerpo… mi cuello…, mi cara…., mi vientre….

Es mi primera vez…, quieres que sea especial….

Sabemos lo que llega ahora…. me miras pidiéndome permiso, asiento, te beso, y te digo: Te quiero 

Entras en mi suavemente…,no quieres hacerme daño… Te mueves cuidadosamente… como si fuera una muñeca de cristal, que temes que se rompa. Te amo por eso, por como me tratas…, te amo, porque eres tú…

Una vez acomodados, acabamos moviéndonos acompasados, parecemos estar hechos el uno para el otro…., llegamos juntos al clímax, y acabamos rendidos en la improvisada "cama" , perdidos en los ojos del otro….

**  
escondidos, sólos por amor,  
la oscura habitación ,  
tu cuerpo mío , el tiempo de un reloj,  
escondidos, solos tú y yo,  
atrapados sin poder salir del interior,  
de tu interior, mientras que hacemos el amor….**

Te amo - nos susurramos a la vez el uno al otro. Y con un tierno beso, nos dormimos abrazados, con nuestros cuerpos desnudos tapados por una tela azul…como tus ojos…. Y parece que hay luz en el exterior, el tiempo a pasado…pero yo solo sé que no quiero que acabe nunca este momento, quiero que sigamos amándonos…..

**Se lo dedico a mis amigas y amigo Keka, Patri y Mario, que son las y el mejor, a Diana la prima de Patri, porque me acabo de acordar de ella, a Paulita, siento mucho lo de tu yayo peque, a Laura y a Ruth, que aunque ya no este tanto tiempo con ellas las quiero un montón, a nati2o1o, para que siga escribiendo tan bien como lo hace y por último y no menos importante a toda la gente del foro, desde sus creadores y creadoras hasta la gente que hace que esto cada día sea más grande. un besote para todos y todas. CHAÍTO.**


End file.
